


A trip to Dairy Queen

by calliovision



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Other, man this was just for fun, this is a remaster of something i wrote last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliovision/pseuds/calliovision
Summary: what better to do on break than get some blizzards at Dairy Queen?
Kudos: 5





	A trip to Dairy Queen

The door rang, alerting the employee that somebody opened the door. It was only a few minutes before closing, so they let out a sigh. They nervously looked out from behind the safety of the counter, only to see a burnt, with a stained labcoat. 

"Can I get pretzel sticks, a chocolate shake and an oreo blizzard??" They spoke, in a polite, raspy tone. 

"Sure. Sure. Just give me a minute or two," They starred intensely, watching every move, but not saying a word. Bit creepy, but there's weirder customers to serve. While flipping the blizzard, they made direct eye contact with the customer, or as close to eye contact is possible. They starred at each other for a few minutes, and while handing off the order, didn't break eye contact other than to blink.

"Your total will be $10.84." They get a shit eating grin, and pull a bunch of change onto the counter. 

"Keep any change :)" They spun around, labcoat hitting the counter. Who left their clown unsupervised at THIS hour???

A pastel burnt walked into a break room, sitting next to two coworkers, setting the now melty frozen treats onto the table in front of them. The two looked up from their game of Go Fish.

"oh hey nice oreo blizzard" a cavalry burnt stated, before enveloping the whole cup.

The still relatively normal employee just gave a thumbs up and a smile as a thank you while sipping the shake.

Now, the over glorified chip clip, dipping their pretzel sticks in cheese, wondered; what establishment to go wreak minor inconveniences to next?


End file.
